This invention relates to a removable dental prosthesis, and more particularly to a detent device for securing such removable dental prosthesis in the patient's mouth.
Holding devices for securing removable dental prosthesis in a patient's mouth are well known in the art. These dental prostheses, such as partial dentures or removable bridge work, are inserted in the patient's and must be securely held in place, while at the same time, an appropriate holding device must be provided to permit their removal when desired for cleaning and maintenance thereof. Such holding devices are disclosed in the Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,089,242, 3,304,610 and 3,380,161.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,242 discloses a device having a ring attached to a T-shaped member which is secured to the dental prosthesis, the T-shaped member and ring being slid downwardly into a channel provided in a member which is secured to a fixed tooth in the patient's mouth for securing the dental prosthesis to the fixed tooth.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,304,610 and 3,380,161 disclose detent devices having a spring biased plunger. The detent devices are secured in the artificial tooth so that the plunger can engage a recess provided in a natural tooth in the patient's mouth to secure the dental prosthesis to the natural tooth.
While each of the aforementioned devices provides an appropriate mechanism for retaining a dental prosthesis, the ability to provide an improved retention of the dental prosthesis while at the same time facilitating removal thereof, can be improved upon over prior art devices.